mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Couture
Randy "Captain America" Couture is a retired UFC Hall of Famer, three-time former heavyweight champion and a two-time former light-heavyweight champion. He is one of only two fighters in the UFC to hold a title in two different weight classes, the other being B.J. Penn. He is also the only five-time champion in UFC history. He has competed in a record fifteen title fights in his career. He most recently fought boxing legend James Toney in the latter's mixed martial arts debut, at heavyweight. He defeated Toney easily in the first round via arm-triangle submission. Toney didn't land a single punch or do a single offensive thing. Couture then contemplated retirement as his film career grows. Couture unofficially announced his retirement on December 14, 2010. The next day he stated that the announcement was premature. It turned out to be very premature as Couture announced on January 1, 2011 that he had agreed to fight fellow former UFC light-heavyweight champion Lyoto Machida. Machida defeated Couture via second-round knockout, implementing an amazing flying front kick. Afterwards, Couture confirmed that he would never fight again. Couture was next on set filming Hijacked with Vinnie Jones and the Expendables 2 with a star power cast of Sylvester Stallone, Bruce Willis, Jason Statham, Nicolas Cage, Jean-Claude Van Damme, John Travolta, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Jet Li, Mickey Rourke, Chuck Norris, Terry Crews, among others. Fights *Randy Couture vs. Vitor Belfort 1 - Both fighters came in undefeated, and the fight was Vitor Belfort's first loss. *Randy Couture vs. Enson Inoue - Randy Couture came into the fight undefeated and it was his first mixed martial arts loss. The fight was featured in the documentary Rites of Passage. *Randy Couture vs. Tsuyoshi Kohsaka - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Rings King of Kings 2000 tournament. *Randy Couture vs. Pedro Rizzo 1 - The fight was for the UFC heavyweight title with Couture defending. Couture's leg was badly damaged from Pedro Rizzo's leg kicks during the bout. *Randy Couture vs. Josh Barnett - The fight was for the UFC heavyweight championship with Couture defending. Josh Barnett lost the title afterwards, testing positive for steroids and stripped of the title. Couture fought Ricco Rodriguez for the vacant title and lost, going down to 205. *Randy Couture vs. Tito Ortiz - The fight was to unify the interim and official light-heavyweight championships, with Tito Ortiz the official champion and Couture the interim. If successful, this would have been Ortiz's sixth title defense. *Randy Couture vs. Mike Van Arsdale *Chuck Liddell vs. Randy Couture 3 - The fight was for the UFC light-heavyweight title with Chuck Liddell defending. *Randy Couture vs. Tim Sylvia - The fight was for the UFC heavyweight title with Tim Sylvia defending. Couture came out of retirement for the bout. *Randy Couture vs. Gabriel Gonzaga - Couture successfully and dominantly defended his title against highly-touted BJJ expert and striker, Gonzaga. A high kick from Gonzaga broke Couture's arm shortly before the champion won by TKO. *Randy Couture vs. Brock Lesnar - Couture lost the title to Lesnar. *Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira vs. Randy Couture - The fight was considered to be one of the best fights of 2009. *Randy Couture vs. Brandon Vera - The fight was Couture's debut back to the light-heavyweight division. *Lyoto Machida vs. Randy Couture - Randy Couture retired after the fight. My Thoughts About Captain America I'm sad that he's retiring after the Lyoto Machida fight this weekend. I wish I could see it happen live. Some part of me hopes that he doesn't and hopes that he beats Machida. A bigger part of me knows that it's his time. He said he wanted to go out on his own terms unlike other greats such as Chuck Liddell. I wish Randy luck in all he does. Let's hope he wins. EDIT: Good luck, Randy. Category:Retired fighters Category:UFC light-heavyweight champions Category:UFC heavyweight champions Category:UFC Hall of Famers Category:Legends